


Halloween Plans

by LesboDyke



Series: The Aca-Child [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, family fic, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: Emily didn't think she'd be included in Beca and Chloe's halloween plans. She was wrong.





	Halloween Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as long as the last one I published and I'll admit I'm not really happy with it. But bleh, it's done.

“So what are your plans for Halloween, Legacy?” Fat Amy asked, making herself a sandwich. Emily was sat at the table, one head in her hand as she attempted to work through her homework.

“Haven’t got any.”

“Have you checked with your moms, they might have made a trick-or-treat playdate for you.”

“They’re not my moms!” Emily had  **started** the joke about Becca and Chloe being her parents, but it wasn’t really funny anymore. Because it had become true, for her at least. The other two girls were only a little older than herself, but she’d be happy to let them adopt her. And she'd noticed how Beca and Chloe themselves only ever treated it as a joke, or sometimes an annoyance when one of the girls got too insistent.

"Hey you two. What's the dish?" Chloe asked, suddenly appearing in the kitchen in running gear, snagging a bottle of water out of the fridge and offering Emily one of the smiles that always made her feel like she could murder someone and still not disappoint her. "You need a hand with that homework, sweetheart?"

"I got it, thanks." Emily smiled back at Chloe. "It's pretty easy."

"We were discussing Halloween plans." Fat Amy cut in. Chloe hummed, shaking her head.

"Well, Becs is dragging me out again."

"Party?" Emily asked, trying not to sound too eager to go along with them.

"Nah. Halloween is Beca's favourite holiday. We actually go trick or treating. Only time her size comes in handy."

"Huh... that's cool." Emily admitted. She'd always loved trick or treating herself as a kid, but she didn't want to be the one to ask if she could come along. After all, it could easily be a couples activity. And really, she'd invaded their bed, that was enough involvement in their relationship for her.

"What costumes has Beca got you this year?" Fat Amy asked, sitting across from Emily with her food. Chloe shrugged, still leaning against the counter with her water.

"Dunno. She wanted it to be some big surprise. Which likely means I'd normally refuse to wear it. She's such a dork with her costumes." Chloe smiled to herself. She knew that Beca was handmaking their costumes, like she always did for Halloween. Sometimes the sewing and secrecy could start as early as June. But the end results were always amazing. "That reminds me! Emily, Beca wanted me to measure you. When you've a spare few minutes anyway."

"What? Why?"

"She's probably making you a costume too. She did mention you coming with us. Didn't she tell you?" Chloe asked, frowning a little at the clear miscommunication. Emily shook her head, but was inwardly  _ beaming _ at the thought of being included. "I blame the internship, keeps making her forget stuff." Chloe shook her head, sighing at Beca, despite her being nowhere near. "When you've a spare five minutes, I'll measure you up."

"I'm free now!"

"I thought you were doing your homework?" Fat Amy asked with an amused smirk from around her sandwich.

"I can finish it later, it's easy." Emily shrugged, praying her cheeks weren't reddening. If Fat Amy's expression was anything to go by, however, they were.

"Brilliant, come on then, I'll get the tape measure."

~~~

"So what's my costume?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Pleeeaaase, Beca?"

"If Chloe's begging face can't make me cave, you've not got a chance kid. Nice try though." Beca chuckled, reaching up to ruffle Emily's hair. Emily huffed, fixing her hair and pouting slightly.

"Just promise me I won't look ridiculous?"

"I promise. You’ll look terrifying, I don’t do stupid costumes.” Beca assured her, settling down comfortably on the couch. “So what movie are we watching tonight?”

“Into the Woods. I’ve been meaning to see it for a while.” Emily had spotted it when she’d been browsing through netflix.

“One comment about the lead and I’m turning it off.” Beca warned, finding it easily and starting it up. Emily was about to ask why when she saw who was playing Cinderella. It could have easily been Beca’s twin. She hid a snort into her hot chocolate and quietly made jokes to herself the entire way through.

~~~

“Come on, Emily!” Chloe called up the stairs. “Do you need a hand with your costume?”

“I got it!” Emily called back, adjusting the bowler hat on her head. She knew that Beca and Chloe were going as the Nun and Anabelle, and she was someone called ‘The Crooked Man’. Beca had promised they’d watch the film they were from once they got home from trick or treating. “Wow… That’s religious nightmares for the rest of my life…” Emily commented as she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Chloe done up as a nun. “Dolls too.” She added on, struggling to look at Beca for too long. Beca was grinning, clearly proud of her work.

“Thanks kid. Come on, or all the good candy will be gone!” Beca reached, one hand wrapping around Emily’s wrist, the other tangling with Chloe’s fingers. Chloe rolled her eyes, which only made the costume looked creepier, but she was smiling anyway.

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Chloe scolded playfully, letting Beca tug them out and to the car.

They’d been walking around the suburbs where Beca had grown up for nearly three hours. They’d made five stops back to the car to drop off full bags of candy, and Emily’s feet were horribly sore.

“I think it’s time we call it a night, Bec.” Chloe said softly. “I’m developing blisters  _ on _ my blisters, and if you wanna do movies too, we need to head home.”

“Yeah okay.” Beca agreed. “We’ve hit all the good houses anyway.”

“I think I’ve enough candy to last till next halloween!” Emily pointed out with a grin, holding yet another full bag.

“If that’s not all gone in a month, I’ll let you start putting marshmallows in hot chocolate again.” Chloe joked, bumping against Emily.

“You’re on!” Emily said with a beaming grin, though that earned a shudder from Chloe.

“First job when we get back, makeup off. Emily you’re terrifying.” Beca snorted at Chloe’s assertion.

“Come on, Chlo. Don’t you wanna hang out with the Crooked Man and Anabelle all evening?” She asked, winking at Chloe.

“God no. The make-up is coming off and not going back on till next halloween!”

“Spoil sport.” Beca huffed as they made it back to the car. Emily smiled slightly. She liked listening to Beca and Chloe bicker. It felt comforting. As far as she knew, they never fought, only bickered and discussed.   
“Buckle up.” Beca insisted as they clambered into the car. She always said that, it was habit.

“Will do.” Emily assured her, settling in the back seat and doing up her seatbelt with an audible click.

The drive home was quiet, though there was the rustling of candy wrappers in the back seat as Emily got started on her haul. Beca was half asleep by the time they got back, though she quickly perked up once they reached the Bella’s house.

“Emily, do you need a hand getting out of that?” Chloe asked. In terms of actual costumes, Chloe’s was the easiest to get on and off alone, and the one with the least make-up.

“I think I got it.” Emily said with a smile. “But I’ll give you a shout if I get stuck.” She added on, heading upstairs to her room to get in her pyjamas.

“Beca, pill.” Chloe handed over the small white medication with a smile and a kiss to Beca’s head. Emily was crouched in front of the DVD player, fitting in the disc for The Conjouring, Beca having kept her promise. Time to find out where her costume had come from.  
When Emily looked back to the couch, she smiled to herself at the sight of Beca settled between Chloe’s legs, sitting sideways on the couch comfortably. Honestly, Emily couldn’t imagine a better relationship. It was like they were already married.

“Let’s get scared.” Beca wiggled her fingers playfully at Emily, grinning widely. Emily laughed, shaking her head a Chloe started the movie up. After a few minutes, they were joined by Stacy, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy, the three other Bella’s taking up various spots on the floor and couches.

Emily couldn’t think of a better family to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews give me liiiiife!


End file.
